


Call me Crazy

by exiledandforgotten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, F/F, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Stiles and Derek are dumb sometimes, not so insane peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exiledandforgotten/pseuds/exiledandforgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after the alpha pack has come through and what if the Hale family would have been alive for the most part</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loss and Gain

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters in this story they are all owned by Jeff Davis because if I did Sterek would so be real on so many levels

Nothing could ever really replace the people that had been lost after the events with the alpha pack and Neminton. There had been so many people lost. Stiles hadn't truly known all of them but as for the girl, he knew her. And then there was the fact that he couldn't help but worry about Derek and his family. Ten years ago there was a fire that was set up by Kate argent and killed his younger brothers, but everyone else in his family had lived. His sisters and momand dad, but know his dad had been killed. Leaving Derek Cora Talia and Luara broken. Peter had los all sanity after the fire only wanting revenge for his family that had died. So he wasn't really affected. Stiles had spent a couplle of weeks with Derek after everything had calmed down. Ever since then Beackon Hills has been pretty peaceful thanks to the hale pack. However Derek still wasn't fully recovered from it but no one could blaim him. Over the past couples of days Stiles had been texting Derek and today he decied to have the Hale pack over for dinner along with the Macalls and the rest of Scott's pack. Siles was in the middle of making mashed potatoes while his dad was grilling steaks chicken and porkchops all before everyone got there when he hears the doorbell ring and we puts things down walking to the door and opening it and when he does he can't help but smile.

  
There stands Derek with a pie that he obvisouly didn't make in a white v-neck and tight blue jeans looking just as good as he always had. His eyes spackling with something that Stiles thinks is happiness. Stiles moves into to give him a hug making sure not to make Derek drop the pie.

  
"It's good to see you Derek." Derek gave a low hum and hugged him back with one arm. "It's good to see you too Stiles."

  
Stiles is the one to break the hug and turn on his heel and head back into the house and gave a hand for Derek to follow. Derek set the pie on the counter as Stiles started again on the potatoes. They stand there for awhile just comfortable silence. When Derek breaks it.  
"Stiles, I need to talk with you."

  
"Oh? What about Derek? And you could've texted me ya know."

  
Derek chuckled "Yeah I could've but I felt like I needed to say this to you in person." Stiled almost dropped the mixer he was using as his heart sped up with Derek's words.

  
"Okay Derek. What's up?" Derek moved and hugged Stiles from behind. " Thank you Stiles. For everything. I don't know what i would be doing right now had it not been for you being there for me when dad died." Stiles took in a deep breath and blushed lightly at those words.  
"Thanks Sourwolf now could you please let me finish making dinner." Derek laughed and stepped back and moved over to the stove. "Anything you need help with then?"

  
"Yeah there's some green beans that have already been cu and are ready to go in the pot with some butter." Derek opened to the fridge and got the beans and the butter and heated the pan up and tossed some butter in the pan with the beanns and started stirring them. The doorbell rang again and Stiles went and opened the door to see his bestfriend Allison Issac and Danny with him.

  
"Seems like you actually listened to me Scott. Come on in and have a seat at the table. Where are the twins and Lydia?"

  
"They said they had some last minute shopping to do." aliison gave a shrugg knowing that they were planning something. Stiles didn't really care at the moment as he walked back into the kitchen and finsihed up the potatoes and started on the peach tart for desert as the kitchen filled with pack and laughter even Derek started laughing along the way.

Somewhere in that time John had come in with the steaks and other meat and put it in the oven to keep it warm. About 20 minutes later the door bell rang again anf John answered it to find the rest of the Hale pack. Stiles couldn't help but smile when everyone got there. He felt complete when everyone was there. He wished his mom could see him today, see how far he'd come from when she died, see how he met people that made him feel like he has a family again. No one could ever replace his mom and he knew that but he didn't fell so lost anymore. Soon enough plates were past around and food was brought to the table and the twins and Lydia showed up, they took their seats at the end of table. The packs wer finally together again and it felt nice but there was something that they needed to do. Ethan stood up next to Danny and said he had an announcement to make.

  
"Danny it involves you so you might want to brace yourself. Danny there's something that i need to tell you it's about most of the people in this room. we'r...."

  
"Werewolves. Right?" Silence fell when Danny finished his sentence Stiles looked at him in shock and derek gave a low chuckle. Then Ethan spoke again. "Yeah, but how did you know?"

  
"Come on now babe I'm not dumb. I've known for awhile. After all Scott and Stiles arent exactly quite when it comes to talking about everything in Biology." Derek and the rest of the Hale family lost it after that and Stiles and Scott looked at each other knowing they couldn't deny that much and Scott's pack smiled and started laughing too.

  
"Well I'm glad you knew Danny and I hope your okay with dating one?" It was more a question than anything. "Do you really think that it matters to me Ethan?" With that everyone started laughing again. Everyone stopped laughing when the doorbell rang again and Stiles turned his head, "I'll get it."

  
"Hello Stiles."

Derek ran to the door as soon as he heard the voice. Stiles' voice was low and cold. "Duecailion....."


	2. A New Home For Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for all who read this chapter please don't hate me. Even though I would hate me. I'm not too sure when the next chapter will be up but I'm planning on doing it tomorrow. Also I own none of the characters from teen wolf.

"Duecailion..... What do you want?" Derek stood in front of Stiles and pushed him back and the packs came rushing into the living room.  
Duecailion stood and chuckled obviously not wanting to fight the Hale and McCall pack, but still there was an ominous air around him. "I only came by to give Derek and Scott my thanks and to introduce my new friend." Derek's blood ran cold when the perfume hit his nose. A small blonde figure appeared from behind Duke.

  
"Hello Stiles, Derek. Long time no see." She gave a fake giggle to them. Derek was pissed and at the same time terrified. Kate Argent was still alive and she looked like nothing happened to her. The only proof of her being attacked were the scars that covered her neck. Then Duke spoke once again breaking the tension on everyone in the Stilinski house. "We just came by to give my thanks for giving me back my eye sight. Also my source tell me that something is coming. My wife is a banshee just like Lydia, apparently there's death in the wind." Derek ended up as Talia and Peter came to the door. Talia gave a flash of her red eyes and Peter his blue. "I hope that isn't a threat Duke after all that you've done you're quiet lucky that my son and Scott decided to spare your life. Now please if you have no other business step off this property and get the hell out of this town."  
Duke only smiled and laughed. "Of course dear Talia, I wouldn't' want to upset you anymore than I already have." Kate gave another fake giggle and looked at the Hale pack. "How's your husband doing Talia?" Kate wore a smug grin like she was over joyed that a great man and father were lost."  
Talia simply laughed at the girls attempt to provoke her and held her arm out when Peter went to strike at her. "He's doing great much better than your father, I presume." And with that her face went cold and her eyes flashed green. Duke turned and flashed his red eyes. "This is not the place for this Kate." Duke turned and apologized for her behavior and said they would be leaving beckon hills for good. A promise that no one really believed. Talia shut the door and went back to the kitchen and sat down at the table with John and the twins while the rest of the packs just stood there. Eventually most of the others rejoined Talia and finished dinner all except three people, Derek, Stiles, and Peter. Peter had left shortly afterward stating he wanted to make sure that those two were actually leaving. Stiles went upstairs followed by Derek and had an anxiety attack. Derek made Stiles count backwards from ten to calm down.

"What does he mean there's death on the wind and why would he be telling all of us about after he tried killing us, it doesn't make sense to me." Derek knew that what Duke said was exactly a lie. Ether he himself would be the cause of the death his wife predicted was another thing all together. Derek pulled Stiles close like he had done after his father was killed by Duke and his pack. And now thanks to Derek and Scott and Jessica Blake, who is dead thanks to Peter, Duke now has his eye sight back. Derek just sat there as Stiles breathed in his scent. The smell of pine, cologne, leather, and pure Derek gave Stiles a sense of safety and he eventually calmed down and they went back to finish the others. "Hey did you guys finally fuck each other senseless?"

Leave it to Scott to lighten the mood, and Stiles felt the heat run straight to his face. Derek gave a sigh and placed a hand on his head and rubbed his temples. "Scott do either of us smell like sex to you?" Derek tried giving his usually grump face but failed miserably as the others laughed and even Stiles gave a small chuckle. Soon enough people started leaving, Laura being the first saying she needed to get back to collage. She really meant she needed to get back to her mate Austin. Then Allison Issac and Scott left, saying hat they all needed to get some rest but most knew better on that one. after that they twins Lydia and Danny all left because school started back up tomorrow and they actually would go home and get some rest. Melissa says she need to go take her shift at the hospital and rolls her eyes at Derek and Stiles. "Try not to get hurt I don't think we need so many people in eh hospital tonight."

Finally most of the Hale pack decided they would go home and try to get some rest. Derek was the only one who stayed with Stiles and his dad. John stood from his chair and looked at the boys. "Okay Derek its time Stiles got some rest for school after all it's the first day tomorrow. But if I see you here tomorrow morning I would be surprised." And with that John headed up the stairs to his room and left Derek and Stiles alone in the kitchen. Stiles turned to Derek who seemed a bit lost in thought at the moment.

"What are you thinking about Derek?" Derek raised an eyebrow and sighed. "I was actually thinking about the fact that your dad actually said he would be fine with me staying here and not shooting me, but I don't know if I want to leave my family alone at the house." Stiles gave a warm smile and a short laugh. "Go home big guy. I'll be fine okay. You're family needs you more then I do at the moment." Derek gave him the your pretty dumb eyebrow and sighed and stood up from the table and looked at Stiles before he pulled him close for one last hug. "Just call if you need anything Stiles." And with that Derek walked out of the door and closed it behind him, Stiles could hear the camarro start and pull out of the drive way.

Stiles felt his heart sink a little when he couldn't hear the camerro anymore but decided that he needed to get a shower for school. He grabbed his clothes and hopped in real fast putting on some music and started singing Fall Out Boy and Ariana grande. At the end Stiles is pretty tired and lays down in bed and starts to drift into sleep.

Stiles wakes up a couple hours later to find Derek in his bed and hid arm wrapped around his waist. He slowly comes to realize what's going on and smiles to himself. "Looks like today wasn't so bad after all." Derek slowly woke up to Stiles' voice and smiles. "No it wasn't half bad baby." Stiles flushed red with Derek's words and jumped when his door start to rattle. Derek sat up with Stiles and looked at the door, Stiles took a deep breathe and tried to say it was just him and Derek imagining things but it happened again. This time the doorknob shaking and falling off. Stiles looked at Derek and got off the bed and headed towards the door and Derek right behind him. Stiles picked up the doorknob and looked at Derek and started breathing heavy. "I don't like this Derek." Stiles turned towards the door as it creek open. Derek took his place in front of Stiles and let his claws and teeth show along with his blue eyes. The door opened further and they saw a large reptilian hand with claws that looked like wolves as it pushed open the door further not showing its body but threw John'd dead corpses inside the room. Wicked laughter broke out from behind the door as Stiles started to have another panic attack and Derek shifted to half wolf form. The laughter only got louder and whatever this things was left stains of blood on door from its hand. A voice that sounded distorted and like it had been drawn from the very depths of darkness itself spoke. "Do you really think that you can save anyone Derek? You couldn't even safe your own father."

Derek roared and flashed his eyes again knowing that whatever this thing was couldn't see them. And the laughter only grew louder, this creature tossed in another body a female body and when Derek and Stiles took another look at it they released it was Talia. Derek shifted back and fell to his knees at the sight of his mothers body lying on the floor covered in blood. The smell of rusted metal grew thicker in the small room Stiles had. Black smog started flowing into the room and filled Derek's nose and his eye's went from blue to black, his whole eye now looked like someone had broke a pen and poured into his eyes. The creature placed one hand on the door again and spoke. "Now Derek take out your claws and turn to Stiles." Derek did as he was told not thinking about it and not having any control over his body. It was as if Derek didn't exist anymore, only darkness. Stiles was horrified and felt as if he couldn't breathe.

"Now Derek take your claws and place them at your throat and dig them into the right side of you neck and make sure you draw blood." Derek once again did as he was told making his own neck bleed from his claws. Stiles knew what was going to happen next and he screamed. "Please for god sake no. Don't do this. You can't kill him, not like this!"

The creature slowly put it's head through the door way. The face cut stiles off and made him loose any air he had left. This thing was wrong as in it shouldn't have ever existed. It's face was covered in black scales and eye pure black just like Derek's, teeth growing out of it's upper and lower jaw covered in blood from the bodies that lay on the floor. It's mouth was slightly opened but its teeth still went over both sides of it's mouth and its snake like tongue was out and licking is teeth eating the blood on them. A stench that could only be described as death and rotting flesh suddenly hit Stiles. Stiles was frozen with fear and panic. "Stiles please remember the happy hings about us. And I want you to know that I lov..."

Before Derek could finish his words his hand and claws ripped across his throat as his now lifeless body dropped to the floor. The creature moved quickly and turned Derek around on the floor and ripped his throat out with it's teeth and started drinking his blood. Stiles closed his eyes and tried cover his ears but could still hear this thing slurping away the blood in Derek's body. after the sounds stopped he looked up and the creature was gone he needed to get out of the house away from this and call the cops or someone. Stiles ran out into the hallway but tripped on something. When he looked to see what it was he saw Scott's face dark and beaten and his eye's lifeless. Stiles only started to panic more as he looked down the hallway seeing the rest of his friends dead and their blood covering the walls. Suddenly he was pushed against the wall held their and he had his eye's close not wanted to see the creature again. But the voice that spoke wasn't the same.

"Open your eyes Stiles you need to looked at what killed everyone you cared about." Stiles couldn't breathe at the voice as he slowly opened his eyes to see his own face in front of him. "That's right Stiles, you killed them."


	3. first day back

John woke from his room when he heard his son screaming down the hall. He quickly jumped from his bed, grabbed his gun and ran to Stiles' room. When he walked in he saw Stiles screaming and fighting with his blankets and ran and starts shaking his son. "Stiles wake up! Stiles!" Stiles, hearing his voice, woke from the night terror. Stiles came to reality, slowly, and hugged his father as he let out choked sobs. "Dad... I thought.... I saw y-..." Stiles couldn't finish his sentence about what he had just witnessed and started crying harder. "It's okay son, it's okay." 

John slowly brushed through his son's hair wondering what was happening to him. After a few minutes of crying, Stiles snapped to his phone and called Derek. The line rang once, then twice, and finally was picked up by Derek. His voice grocky and obvisouly just being woke Derek sighs into the phone. "Yes Stiles?" Stiles started crying harder hearing his voice not in terror but in happiness knowing Derek was okay.

"Der... Are you okay?" He asked, instantly sitting up in the bed when he heard Stiles start to cry. "Yes, I'm fine, Stiles. What's going on?" Stiles couldn't begin to explain what his dream was andd stared breathing heavyly and John took the phone from Stiles. "Derek, I think it would be best if you came over here I think that Stiles needs someone right now and I need to talk to your mother is she asleep?" Derek gave a small noise and got dressed before he answered him. "Yeah she's asleep but I'll wake her and have her call you." John said thank you to Derek and hung up the phone and took his own out and called Talia.

He never left Stiles alone and talked to her until he heard the engine of Derek's car and looked out the window as he ran up the driveway and into the house only to look back at his son and gave him a look to let him know Derek was here. Stiles nodded and stayed wrapped up in his blankets until Derek stormed into the room. "Are you okay Stiles?" Stiles jumped up from his bed and leaped into Derek, who embraced him and wrapped him in his arms as Stiles let out choked sobbs once again. And with that, John made his exit from the room. Derek looked down at Stiles, never before seeing him like this as he moved them to the bed and held him as he cried.

"Shhhhh. It's okay Stiles. I'm here. What happened?" Stiles could hardly talk through all the sobs coming from his body as he held on tighter to Derek making sure he wasn't dreaming again. "It.... was... so real.." Stiles somewhat managed to get his emotions under control. "I was dreaming. I woke up and you were holding me like I did when your dad died. And then the door started to shake and...." Stiles breathing became heavy again as he had he memories flood back to him. "Just take it slow Stiles there's no need to rush yourself." Derek ran a hand through Stiles' hair and pulled him closer so his head was against his chest. Stiles took a deep breath and stared to speak again. "Then we got up beacuse the door knob fell off and the door opened..... Something threw my dad's body in the door...... Then when you got ready to fight it, it started laughing..... it was demonic to say the least..... a voice you would never want to hear..." He shuddered even now thinking about that voice. "Then it threw your mom on the floor next to my dad..... Then it somehow made you..... slice your own throat with your own claws..... Then it poked it's head around the door..... Oh god Derek, I can't right...." Derek took one of Stiles' hands in his own and put his face in the crook of Stiles' neck. "It's okay now Stiles I'm right here. Just breathe, we'll talk about this tomorrow. Okay?" Stiles could only cry into Derek's shoulder until they fell asleep and he stopped crying. ________________________________________________________________________ A couple of hours after Allison, Scott and Issac left Stiles' house they had their fun and eventually laid down for sleep. Scott woke up from his dream and got up to go to the bathroom and when he went to pull down his boxers he noticed his claws. But for some reason couldn't retrack them. He looked in the mirrior and saw he had shifted in to his half wolf form. "What is going on with me right now?" Issac woke up when he heard Scott talking to himself. He walked in the bathroom and saw Scott in shifted form and raised an eyebrow. "Scott baby, what are you doing right now?"

Scott turned to his lover and looked horrified. Issac caught his look, "What's wrong Scott? Why are you phased out and why do you look like you killed a puppy?" Scott looked down and had tears in his eyes "Look at your arm, Issac." Issac looked down and saw his arm bleeding and looked like Scott had attacked him. Issac saw why Scott was upset and hugged him but was pushed away. "No, Issac, I actually hurt you. I can't handle being the one who hurt you." Issac stood there for a second before speaking again. "Look Scott you didn't mean to hurt me. I understand that you're afraid that you're going to again but you need to calm down beccause if you don't you won't be in control of your wolf just calm down and try to phase back. I'll heal in the next couple of hours." Scott turned and gave Issac a hard look but knew he was right.

Scott focused on his claws and teeth and tried to shift back but it wasn't working the more he tried he more he realized it wasn't going to work. Scott let out a frustrated sigh and started to dig his nails into the sink; Issac took a few steps closer to Scott and kissed him on the lips softly. "Just relax babe. Focus on me and Allison and calm down." Scott smiled weakly and did that. Thinking back to a few hours ago, to the fun the trio had and they laughed afterwords and watched Star Wars. He felt happy having both of them around him; it made him feel so happy and wanted. Issac gave a small chuckle when Scott's face went back to normal and his claws retracked . "See, that wasn't so hard now was it babe." Scott couldn't help but laugh at Issac and his smart mouth. "Someone seems to get a kick out of it though huh?" Issac gave a short low laugh and took Scott's hand, "let's go back to bed Scott. Allison is still sleeping." Scott gave him a nod and lead the way back to the bed. ________________________________________________________________________ Stiles woke next to Derek, made sure he wasn't dreaming, quickly got off the bed. He walked to his dad's room and found him asleep and not quite ready to get up yet, but he was alive and it let a wave of relief flood over him. Stiles walked back to his room and hopped into the shower and got dressed for the day. Derek woke up somewhere in the middle of his shower and went downstairs and started making breakfeast for the two of them. Stiles smelled pancakes and bacon and hurried down the stairs. "I never dreamed that Derek Hale would ever cook me food before school." Derek snorted at Stiles, "Of course I made you food. You need to before you go to school because obvisoly they'll give shit on a tray." Derek wasn't wrong either, he smiled as he got two mugs for coffee and poured a glass for him and Derek. Putting two spoons of sugar and his and leaving Derek's black. He took the mugs to the table as derek finished their food and sat down across from stiles and started to eat and took a drink of his coffee. "How did you sleep last night Stiles?" He was serious yet not demanding. "I was fine once you got here. I still can't get that dream out of my head though. I felt so real." Derek didn't waste any time from walking around the table and pulling Stiles into a hug. "Don't worry about it okay. It was just a dream, nothing more." Stiles hummed in agreement and started eating again as Derek took his place across from him and started eating. When Stiles was done, he put his plate in the sink before heading back upstairs to get his bookbag and laptop. Derek was waiting at the front door and had his keys in hand. "Why are you driving me to school Derek? I'll need my Jeep to get home." Derek raised his eyebrow. "Would you rather drive to school then?" Derek gave Stiles his grump face and Stiles looked down. "I was just saying Derek. But how would I get home?" Derek sighed. "Just trust me; you'll have your Jeep there before you get out of school. Now, go get into my car before I change my mind." Derek smiled a little showing Stiles he was joking as he held the down open for Stiles. 

The car ride was there was spent in comforable silence as hey listened to the radio and stiles sung and Derek snorted when he hit the high notes. Derek whipped into the school parking lot and stopped in front off the school and looked at Stiles. "This is your stop Stiles." He gave a light laugh and reached for the door before Derek gave him a hug and told him to tex him if he needed o go home before the end of the day. Stiles smiled and nodded as he go of the car. Every student was staring because he just got of Derek's car. Stiles walked into the school with a sort of smug victory grin on his face. ________________________________________________________________________ Allison woke up with Issac wrapped around her and Scott around him. She smiled and got out of bed, trying not to wake the boys up before they had to. She remembers somewhere in the night they went to the bathroom but she was too tired to get up and was asleep again before they came back to bed. She gathered her clothes and bag before heading to the bathroom and got ready for the day. She stepped out of the shower and she wasn't in Scott's house but in what seemed like a hospital. She looked to her right to see a shoot. When Allison looked down, she saw Kate, and Kate saw her and started climbing the shoot.

Allison came back to reality when Scott put a hand on her shoulder. "You okay Allison?" She smiled and nodded and gave Scott a hug not knowing what she just saw. After that, the trio headed towards the school and met Lydia and Stiles be Lydia's locker. Issac said he had to get to class early to retake one of his tess leaving four people to talk before class actually started. Each one of them told each other what happened t them the night before ot that morning. Lydia gave a grin, "It feels good to be the normal one for once." Stiles snorted, "That's rich. The banshee being the normal teenager." Lydia turned, "A wolf who couldn't control his shifting. A girl seeing her aunt's ghost and a teenage boy having night terrors. Yep I feel pretty normal."


End file.
